don't give up on me
by peccadillook
Summary: Sejak awal Park Woojin memperhatikan seorang Ahn Hyungseob. / "—aku akan menunggu. { PD101 S2 — woojin x hyungseob / jinseob }


( dia penasaran akan satu hal; apa seorang Ahn Hyungseob memang memandang semua orang dengan tatapan _memuja_? )

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan koreografi bagian ini, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sebuah gelengan dilakukan sebagai respon atas ucapan Daniel. Pemuda yang kali ini menjadi _leader_ itu mengangguk kemudian mencoret sesuatu di atas kertasnya.

Di sebelahnya, Hyungseob sedaritadi diam, memperhatikan.

"Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu," Samuel, yang sepertinya berpikir dirinya perlu menjernihkan pikiran, berkata dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda yang paling muda di tim mereka itu segera angkat kaki dari ruangan. Jihoon memandangi pintu untuk beberapa saat, "aku juga akan ke dorm."

"Niel?"

Woojin melirik hyung mereka, Ong Seongwoo, memanggil Daniel yang refleks menggulung kertas di tangannya.

"Sekarang?" tanya pemuda bermarga Kang itu. Woojin mengernyit. Cara Seongwoo dan Daniel bicara seperti tidak ada dia dan...

Hyungseob ... diam disana, Woojin tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda satu itu sesunyi ini. Dia melamun? Entahlah. Mata Hyungseob tertuju pada satu titik, dan tidak goyah.

Woojin menemukan pusatnya; Ong Seongwoo.

"Kau mau terlambat lagi?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan tidak sabar, yang disambut tawa pemuda dari MMO itu. "Baik baik, ayo. Woojin, Hyungseob, kami duluan ya."

Kami. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan Seongwoo dan Daniel selalu lengket. Mungkin sejak Daniel pindah ke kelas A. Seongwoo memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat semua orang tertawa, dan Daniel senang menertawakan apa saja.

"Mereka cocok," guman Woojin, tanpa sadar.

"Siapa?"

Woojin menoleh, melihat Hyungseob memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Daniel-hyung dan Seongwoo-hyung, semua orang berpikir begitu."

Dia bisa melihat wajah Hyungseob sedikit muram, "oh." ucapnya, dan Woojin berani bertaruh; ada nada kecewa di dalam satu respon pendek itu.

Park Woojin tidak tahu kenapa hal ini terjadi; dia juga merasa kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

( dia ingin tahu kenapa bisa seseorang bersikap seaneh ini; muram lalu cerah, lalu muram dan tak lama tersenyum lagi—membingungkan. )

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan, Hyungseob-ah."

Sebuah cengiran tergurat di wajah pemuda Ahn itu ketika Jihoon menggeleng melihatnya membuka bungkusan snack untuk kesekian kali. Woojin memandang meja di ruangan mereka yang kini penuh akan snack beraneka rupa. Isi koper Hyungseob ternyata ingin mendapat predikat surga.

"Woojinie, kau mau?"

Satu bungkus keripik kentang disodorkan, Woojin tidak tahu mengapa ketika balas menatap sepasang mata itu dia tak bisa berpikir sama sekali, tangannya bergerak mengambil—walau dia tadi akan menolak.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Woojin tersentak, lalu seakan ucapan Hyungseob adalah perintah bagi tubuhnya, dia sudah mendudukan diri di tepian tempat tidur Jihoon.

"Kau tahu, Woojinie..." Hyungseob bicara, diantara sela kunyahannya, "aku sangat senang kau disini. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Dia mengerjap, apa yang dikatakan Hyungseob membuat perasaannya hangat—dan dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Eh itu bukan apa—"

"Jangan menolak. Kau tahu aku paling parah dalam dance di antara kalian. Kau banyak membantuku—" Hyungseob berhenti, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"—sejak dulu ... kau juga membantuku di evaluasi sebelumnya. Terima kasih."

Hei, Park Woojin, jangan sampai wajahmu memerah.

"Sama-sama," ia akhirnya berguman, kepalanya terangkat untuk membalas tatapan Hyungseob dan Woojin tersentak.

Sepasang mata itu memancarkan rasa hangat dan ceria juga menenangkan. Woojin tidak tahu apa ada hal lain yang lebih baik.

Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum yang rasanya lebih tulus dari senyum manapun yang ia berikan selama mengikuti acara ini.

Woojin senang Hyungseob disini, dia mengakui itu.

.

.

.

.

.

( hei, Ahn Hyungseob, apa memang biasanya kau sangat riang seperti ini? )

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, mereka tampan sekali."

"Tidakkah semua penonton akan meleleh?"

"Jinyoung membuatku terkejut..."

" _Flower boy_ Produce 101..."

Woojin mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan rekan-rekannya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang mereka katakan. Matanya tertancap pada kelompok yang kali ini tampil. Oh Little Girl.

Dia hanya menatap Hyungseob. Entah kenapa hanya dia.

"Mereka semua sangat mengagumkan," Daehwi berkomentar senang begitu lagu mencapai bagian mendekati akhir.

"Hyungseob menggunakan bunga yang ia bawa dengan baik," Woojin mendengar Seongwoo tertawa. Dia melirik sekilas, sepertinya dia dan Guanlin membicarakan semua trainee di atas panggung sana, bukan hanya Hyungseob; Woojin menarik napas lega.

Tapi ... untuk apa dia merasa lega?

"Ayo bersiap-siap," Jonghyun mengingatkan yang lain ini giliran mereka. Woojin beranjak setelah menerima beberapa tepukan di punggung dan ucapan _lakukan dengan baik_ juga _semoga berhasil_.

"Kalian hebat sekali!"

Mereka berpapasan dengan tim Oh Little Girl di koridor. Daehwi nyaris memeluk Jinyoung jika tidak ditarik Guanlin, berkata itu bisa membuatnya berantakan lagi.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob, terkejut karena pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Woojinie, lakukan dengan baik, oke? Ayo bertemu di panggung final! Kita akan debut bersama, kau mau kan?" ucap pemuda Yuehua itu ketika dia berhenti berjalan untuk bicara pada Woojin. Penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

Woojin menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan ... senang. Hyungseob mengatakan hal itu, menandakan dia percaya Woojin bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan—" kalimat Woojin berhenti untuk sesaat, tidak yakin. Lolos tahap eliminasi adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan ... tetapi semua hal bisa berubah dengan cepat, Woojin sedikit takut. Tidak ada yang pasti disini. Tidak ada.

Yeah, dia takut.

Tapi di detik ini ... Hyungseob menatapnya dengan binar cerah, dan mendadak dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

"—memastikan aku sampai di final. Aku akan melihatmu lagi, Ahn Hyungseob. Ayo debut bersama."

Kalimat itu terasa janggal tapi Woojin mempercayainya. Dia ingin percaya, dia _harus_ percaya.

Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

( **dia tidak menangis; jadi mengapa melihat senyum Hyungseob membuatnya merasa sakit?** )

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil!"

Bohong jika dia mengatakan, dia tidak memiliki harapan tentang kursi nomor sebelas menjadi milik Hyungseob. Dia menginginkannya, dia berharap. Tapi sekarang Woojin hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak pemuda yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Mereka sudah mencapai ujung jalan itu.

"Kau menangis? Ya untuk apa kau menangis, Woojinie..."

Dia sudah menyelesaikan _interview_ tadi dan ketika tak lagi ada kamera menyorot, Woojin mencari Hyungseob. Pemuda Ahn itu melompat memeluknya begitu mereka saling menemukan. Atau mungkin, Woojin yang lebih dulu memeluk. Entahlah, semuanya menjadi buram untuknya.

"Aku tidak menangis," kilah Woojin. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi matanya terasa panas. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, Woojin menolak membiarkan Hyungseob melihat air matanya jatuh.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati ucapanku," Hyungseob tertawa setelah mengatakannya, tawa yang dipaksakan. Woojin melepaskan pelukannya. Diamatinya raut wajah sang lawan bicara, lekat.

Hyungseob tidak menangis. Mungkin belum. Tapi senyum yang terpatri disana membuat Woojin ingin menangis. Dia merasa sakit, entah kenapa. Seperti ketika ia melihat Youngmin menangis dan Woojin ingin ikut menangis; persis seperti itu, tetapi sakitnya sedikit berbeda.

Dia lupa, apa arti Ahn Hyungseob hingga Woojin merasa ingin menangis?

"Aku akan ... merindukanmu." suara Woojin serak, tidak alami, seakan bukan miliknya sendiri. Senyum Hyungseob melebar.

"Lakukan debutmu dengan baik. Dengarkan Minhyun-hyung, Seongwoo-hyung, Daniel-hyung, Jisung-hyung dan yang lain. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil." senyum di wajah pemuda itu luruh untuk sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini ... ada sebuah senyuman familier disana. Senyuman yang dikenal Woojin selama ini. Senyum polos, penuh janji dan kepercayaan.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu debut. Kita akan segera bertemu. Aku juga akan meneleponmu, bagus kan?"

Woojin menahan napas. Ya, bagus. Tapi dia tetap merasa ini menyedihkan—baginya.

"Ya, Woojinie, tersenyumlah—"

Ucapan Hyungseob terhenti. Woojin tanpa diduga maju memeluknya lagi, kali ini erat. Ahn Hyungseob tersenyum ketika lengannya balas memeluk Woojin, walau dia tahu Woojin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Cepatlah lakukan debutmu," Woojin berguman, "aku akan menunggu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong dengan janjiku kan, Woojinie..."

Dia ingin membisikan _pernah, kau sudah mengingkari satu ;_ tetapi Woojin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan untuk kedua kalinya ... dia ingin percaya.

Mereka berdua harus percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan menyerah ... dan tunggulah aku, Park Woojin."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

Aku tahu kali ini ampas dan gak nyambung sekali. OOC lagi. Tapi aku masih galau karena kapalku banyak banget yang karam u.u Why mereka harus berpisah.

Yas, mari dukung Wanna One.


End file.
